Cat And Mouse
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: What happens when StarClan gives a certain animal a gift for all the pain cats have given his species? A new member of ThunderClan? Meet Redkit...
1. Chapter One: Chance

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers! It's me, Castle, with the most original story I've seen, or rather, not seen, because I've never seen this before. **

**For now, this is only a side project, as I am working on my story An Echo of a Clan, but once it's done, this'll be my full-time story. This story also takes place three moons after The Last Hope.**

**The descriptions might be a bit weird, but it isn't easy typing from a certain perspective...**

**Time to meet Navarro...**

_Chapter One: Chance_

It wasn't always easy to live in the forest, especially near those groups of cats, but it was all worth it, all of it. Navarro could only feel pride as he stared with warmth at the little ones, scrambling towards their mother Nadine. They had decided to name the male kittens Nash and Nikhil, while there she-kittens were named Nia, Nicola, Naima, Nikisha, and Naomi. They were the cutest things Navarro had ever seen. Their collection of food was large, since it was the hot times, which made Navarro happy, because their kittens would grow quickly.

There home lay inside of a large bush, near where one of the evil cat groups lived, which had always worried Nadine, but Navarro was confident they'd never find the new family. They were well-hidden, unlike his former spot with his old friend Iglesias, who wasn't with the living anymore.

Sighing happily, Navarro curled up with his family and sunk into the depths of unconsciousness...

_The next morning..._

Navarro blinked his eyes open, yawning loudly. His mate and kittens were still asleep. The sun was shining into their den, nearly blinding Navarro. It was quiet outside. A bit too quiet. Suspicious, he crept outside and sniffed around. The disgusting scent of cat littered the area.

Sighing, Navarro turned to go back to his family, but froze at the sight of tortoiseshell cat staring directly at him as it crept forward. At the twitch of the cats tail, Navarro attempted to run towards his family, but found himself unable to move as crushing pain swept over him. The cat had crushed his spine. As blackness began to overwhelm him, he yelled to his family, "Run Nadine! They're-" He was cut off as the cat nipped his neck, and he went silent forever.

_Blossomfall POV:_

Blossomfall crept up on the mouse, who at the moment was sniffing the air. She was glad that the wind was to her advantage, as the creature somehow seemed to know something was wrong. However, her cover was blown as the mouse turned and saw her, but conveniently, instead of running, it froze. Her tail twitched in anticipation, and she readied herself to pounce, but the mouse began to run. Determined to catch the mouse, she pounced as far as she could, landing squarely on its spine.

Blossomfall smiled, satisfaction in her eyes. The Clan didn't hunt close to the hollow very often, but she was glad that she and Bumblestripe had come up here. They never got quality time together, since Bumblestripe was busy mooning over Dovewing, who had finally stopped ignoring him. He was watching her from in the shadows, his eyes bright.

Suddenly, Blossomfall heard a squeak below her, and she realized that the mouse hadn't died. She quickly gave it a quick nip to put it out of its misery, but as she did it, another mouse scurried out of the bush, going towards Bumblestripe. With ease, he snagged it with his claws and killed it. Sighing in relief, she got up, and was about to say something before Bumblestripe sent her a look. He had found something else.

Blossomfall watched as he carefully stuck his head under the bush. He reached his claws in and she smelled fear- scent from the bush. It'd been a family.

Suddenly, Bumblestripe looked up, a pleased expression in his eyes, "We just caught nine mice! That'll feed a lot of cats!" He pulled out the little mice, who weren't even fully awake when they'd lost their lives. The mouse's warning had killed their entire family.

Blossomfall brushed up with Bumblestripe and licked his cheek, "You did all the work. Thanks for coming with me." The sun was close to its peak, and they already had caught nine mice, though with the little ones, they were the equivalent of six mice, but that was still a lot.

Bumblestripe smiled, "No, you scared the other mouse out. I only found defenseless mice in a bush." He looked back towards the camp and mewed, "We should get back soon, someone might miss us."

Blossomfall smiled back and nudged him, "Like Dovewing? I'm sure she'll miss you if you're out for too long!" It was fun teasing him, because he always got embarrassed. "Maybe you can be like Whitewing and Birchfall before leaf-bare!" She added.

Whitewing and Birchfall had announced soon after the battle with the Dark Forest that they were having their second litter, and everyone who had been grieving had been cheered up, especially Dustpelt, who hadn't been himself since Ferncloud's death.

Bumblestripe ducked his head in embarrassment for a moment, and the came up, his eyes gleaming, "Maybe you should find a mate! I'm sure you'd be a great queen!" He began to slowly pad down towards the entrance after picking up as many mice as he could, which left four on the ground.

Blossomfall shook her head, "No, no, I'm good. I don't need to go around mooning over toms." She picked up the rest of the mice. As they went away, a mouse found himself in a weird place...

_Navarro's POV:_

White, white, white. Navarro was surrounded by white. He was sitting on white, the sky was white, and the horizons were white. There was nothing there but Navarro, who found himself only able to turn. He couldn't try and explore. All he could do was wait, and wait he did.

All of a sudden, nightmare creatures formed in front of him. They were strong-looking and young cats with a weird sparkle in their fur. Navarro tried to run, but again, he couldn't move.

Seeing the panic in his eyes, the apparent leader of the cats calmly spoke, "Listen, small one. I am Firestar, and you have no need to fear us. We are not here to eat you. We are here for a decision." "And don't worry," he mewed reassuringly, "My friends Tallstar and Runningwind are not here to hurt you either."

"How? How do I understand you?" Navarro said. He stopped trembling in fear, but suspicion clouded his gaze. "And what decision do you mean?" He added.

Firestar smiled, "You're dead, Navarro. There's no barrier preventing us from understanding each other anymore." He seemed relaxed, as if he knew what Navarro's reactions would be.

His friend Runningwind then stepped forward, his expression serious. "The decision is whether or not you want a reward."

Navarro did a double take, staring up at the lean cat, "Reward? Are you tricking me?"

Tallstar spoke next, "No, we've decided that mice deserve a reward for all that they've given to the Clans, or as you call them, evil groups." His eyes seemed to stare straight into Navarro's soul.

Without waiting for Navarro, Firestar continued, "If you would like to accept it, then you will be reborn. Would you like that?"

Without thinking, Navarro quickly nodded, "Yes! Definitely! I want to live!"

Firestar smiled, "Alright then. Close your eyes and it'll happen." Navarro nodded and closed his eyes, gasping as he felt the world disappearing, but little did he know, his view on the world was also going to change.

_Dovewing's POV:_

"Hey Bumblestripe!" Dovewing whispered excitedly. She nudged him, "Come on, Bumblestripe, wake up!" She was really excited, because there was something she wanted to show him.

Grumbling, Bumblestripe opened his eyes, which softened when they saw Dovewing, "Is there something wrong?"

Dovewing smiled, "No, no. Whitewing kitted! You need to see! Her kits are adorable! She had four kits, three toms and one she-cat." Jayfeather had predicted three, but surprisingly, there were four kits. The kits were all seemingly healthy.

Bumblestripe smiled, his eyes warm, "Of course we'll go!" He got up and walked with Dovewing out into the camp and into the nursery.

As they walked in, Dovewing immediately smelled the new kits. To keep the other kits from trying to play with the newborns, Brightheart had her kits playing in a corner with a mossball, which was fine with the kits. Her smile growing, Dovewing brought Bumblestripe up close to her mother, who looked tired but looked and mewed, "Hey Dovewing! How are you two doing?"

Dovewing grinned, "We're great! Did you name the kits?" At the moment, Birchfall was on a patrol, which Squirrelflight had sent him on even through his protests.

Whitewing nodded, her eyes bright, "This one," she mewed, nudging a gray-white she-cat, "her name is Frostkit." Nudging a dark gray tom with black stripes, she mewed, "This is Nightkit." At Whitewing's touch, the kit wailed feebly and pushed back for more milk, which made Dovewing want to laugh.

Stifling a laugh, Whitewing touched the brown tabby tom and mewed, "This one is named Mudkit." Finally, she licked the forehead of one of the sleeping kits, "And this is Redkit."

Dovewing's eyes were as bright as the sun, "They are absolutely adorable! I can't wait until I can play with them!"

Whitewing smiled and guided the awakened Redkit towards her belly, "I'm sure when they start creating mischief, I'll be glad to have a break, but for now, I'd say I'm fine. Thanks for visiting!"

Dipping their heads, both Bumblestripe and Dovewing mewed, " You're welcome!" Their tails twined, they left the den, leaving Whitewing to nurse her kits.

**A/N:**

**Wow, a mouse reincarnated? Who thought of that?**

**Mouse babies actually are sometimes called kittens. **

**I felt really bad killing off those mouse babies, but it was necessary.**

**That was my first time ever using multiple POV's in one chapter, so, I hope it went well.**

**Did I do well? Review!**


	2. Chapter Two: New Life

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, guys! Love the support! I told you guys it'd be something unique! :3**

**Ice: Good! I hope it is.**

**Clear: Thank you, and I hope you continue to R&R!**

**Wulf: I told you you'd like it! Do you enjoy the multiple POV's thus far?**

**Gingy: Thanks, wonderful mod friend. It's not really which way is better, because it's more a personal preference, because about half of writers use breaks and the others use '-'s POV' to tell writers it is a different perspective. I'll experiment some when I create future chapters, but for now, I'll keep my style.**

**Emj: Thank you! I do specialize in writing canon fanfics, so unless there is a small exception, you'll see familiar characters in all of my writings.**

**This chapter we'll still have multiple POV's, but we will see Navarro's perspective in his new form. He has kept his memories, so how will he handle being a little kitten?**

Chapter Two: New Life

The first part of his new life had been very confusing. He was aware of his surroundings, as if he was an adult, but he felt feeble. He smelled that he had only three siblings, which was weird, because mice normally had more kittens. His mother also seemed very large, or maybe Navarro was very small. He had heard her talking to plenty of others, but never saw them, because for some reason, he never felt like opening his eyes.

He wished that the three cats had told him where they would, but it didn't really matter, he'd leave as soon as he was large enough. He also scented that there were other kittens somewhere in the den, perhaps two mothers were living together? Navarro had never heard of large groups of mice before. All he knew was that he wanted to see where he was. He could sense that it was nighttime, so it'd be a perfect time to check out his surroundings, though he'd have to watch out, because their mother had brought all four kittens close to her, with Navarro at the edge. If a sibling woke up, he knew he'd be in trouble.

With a bit of effort, he managed to creak open his eyes. The moon was as thin as a whisker, and the stars shined dully. His siblings were sleeping peacefully behind him. Blinking, he turned to get a good look at them, and nearly died of fright. There was a large cat sleeping with three young cats, right there in front of him. Breathing heavily, he looked down at his paws, and jumped. His paws were not those of a mouse, he had been reborn as a cat!

Anger grew in his bright blue kit eyes. _I was tricked! Those cats never said I'd be a cat!_ He thought. Navarro silently took in his new body. He had dark ginger fur, which appeared nearly red in the dark. Sighing, Navarro looked at his mother, thinking,_ I wonder how cats name their kittens? Will I be named something weird? Maybe I'll still be Navarro._

Carefully getting up on his young legs, Navarro snuck over to the entrance, his fluffy tail whipping around behind him. He was ready to see how many cats were in this group.

Bracing himself, Navarro looked out, and was underwhelmed. All the cats seemed to be sleeping, so the clearing was empty, but it was large. He gasped as he saw a pile in the middle that seemed to be a pile full of poor woodland creatures. Determined to explore, even with a weird sense that exploring without his mother's permission wasn't good, Navarro travelled across the dark clearing into one of the dens. The smell of cats immediately registered. This was a sleeping place. However, she only saw two cats sleeping together.

Suddenly, as Navarro began to turn and leave, one of the apprentices groggily lifted their head up, making Navarro let out a weird squeak of surprise, and freezing her to the spot. The cat sleepily whispered, "Dewkit, is that you? Why are you awake so late?" Navarro could only watch as the cat quietly got up and padded towards him.

"Oh Redkit! You opened your eyes!" The cat whispered excitedly. _I guess_ _that's my name,_ Navarro thought. As the kit stared at the much larger cat, unsure of what to think, the cat licked the fur between her ears and purred, "Don't worry, there's no need to worry. No one here will hurt you. I'm Lilypaw and that cat over there," she said, pointing her tail towards the other sleeping cat, "is my sister Seedpaw. Do you want to go back to the nursery?" When she saw confusion in Navarro's eyes, she explained, "Where your family sleeps."

When he nodded, Lilypaw smiled and bent down towards him, picking him up by the scruff. Letting himself go limp, Navarro watched his surroundings as Lilypaw took him back to his new family. Looks like he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, but at least he knew no cat would eat him. _Wait,_ he thought, _will I have to eat my former brethren?_ A moment later, the soft swinging of his body lulled him to sleep.

_Dovewing's POV (A week later):_

Dovewing woke up only to be blinded by the rising sun. Shaking her head, she noticed that both Bumblestripe and Ivypool had already left. Sighing, Dovewing got up, happiness coursing through her as she remembered her new siblings. She couldn't wait until their eyes were open and Whitewing let them out to explore. Also, Ivypool had been hanging out with Foxleap quite a bit lately, which made Dovewing even happier.

Yawning, Dovewing got up and stretched, enjoying the feeling of her joints popping. Hopefully, it'd be a great day. Smiling, she contently padded out of the warrior's den, immediately feeling the heat of Green-leaf. She saw Bumblestripe eating a vole next to Rosepetal, who had a thrush. After getting a shrew from the fresh-kill pile, she went over to the two and sat down. "Good morning!" She happily exclaimed. She sat next to Bumblestripe, her eyes bright.

"Good morning!" Rosepetal replied. After a moment, she asked, "So, Dovewing, did you hear what Redkit did a few nights ago?"

Dovewing's attention immediately went to Rosepetal, "No, what happened? Is he okay?" A tiny but of concern showed in her eyes.

Rosepetal shook her head, smiling, "No, no, he's fine. What happened was that Redkit opened his eyes, and since no one was awake, he decided to explore the camp. Thankfully, he woke Lilypaw up and she returned him to Whitewing, and he didn't wake up again."

While Rosepetal spoke, Dovewing used her senses and heard Redkit asking Whitewing, "Can I go out with Nightkit? It's so boring in here!" Which made Dovewing stifle a purr.

Looking over at the nursery, Dovewing asked Bumblestripe, "Would you like to visit the kits with me?"

Bumblestripe shook his head, "Sorry, but we're going on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw and Hazeltail. Maybe later?" Dovewing looked over and saw Squirrelflight speaking to both of them.

"Of course," Dovewing purred. She finished her shrew and began padding towards the nursery.

_Whitewing's POV:_

"No! For the last time, I can't let you outside alone until Mudkit and Frostkit open your eyes! You two can just play in here!" Whitewing mewed, exasperated. Ever since Nightkit had opened his eyes, Redkit kept asking if they could go outside. Nightkit was just looking around the nursery. She wished Brightheart could help, but she was sleeping with her kits so peacefully that she didn't want to wake Brightheart up.

Redkit definitely wasn't the most dependent cat. It seemed as if he much more like Birchfall than her. He definitely would be a good apprentice if he wasn't too impatient.

"But Whitewing! I promise we won't get into trouble! We'll just find Birchfall and he can show us around! Trust us, we'll be fine!" Redkit begged, which tempted Whitewing, but since this was her second litter, she knew not to give in.

Licking down a stray curl of orange on his head, Whitewing sighed, "Maybe I'll let you leave if Brightheart wakes up soon."

Redkit hung his head, then perked up again, "Can I wake her up now?" His ice-blue eyes held hope, but Whitewing knew Brightheart wouldn't appreciate it.

As she opened her mouth to reject the idea, a rustle came from the entrance, and Dovewing stepped through, smiling, "Do you need help?"

Smiling back, Whitewing mewed, "These two kits can't wait for their siblings to be ready to play."_ Thank StarClan,_ she thought,_ I need some rest._

Redkit looked up at Dovewing, tilting his head, "Who's that?" He was dwarfed by his sister.

"Well Redkit," Whitewing mewed, "this is your older sister. I bet she can take you outside!"

At this, Redkit opened his eyes wide, "Can you?" He got closer to his sister, having to bend his neck way back to meet her eyes.

Dovewing nodded, "If you're good, than we can stay out for a while!" The two kits began to swarm over Dovewing, asking her plenty of questions. Yawning, Whitewing curled around her kits and began a nice nap.

_Redkit's POV:_

_Wow, _Redkit thought, _I'm_ _finally going back out into the clearing. _This cat, who was supposedly their sister, was taking them out.

Over the past week, Redkit had assimilated quite well. He had met his father in this life, Birchfall, and he seemed very nice. He had managed to bond with his new parents, and he had begun to think of himself as Redkit. He also was good friends with his brother Nightkit, even though he wasn't very talkative. He was very good competition in a wrestling match, and Redkit had the urge to wrestle quite a bit, which at first he thought was weird, but now he enjoyed it. He found it really funny that while he was wrestling, Frostkit and Mudkit were just doing nothing. Why didn't they get up like he had, or Nightkit had?

As the two kits followed Dovewing outside, Redkit realized that there was a very tantalizing treat waving right in front of him. Grinning, he jumped up and snagged his tiny claws into Dovewing's tail, squealing in excitement as Dovewing's tail flipped around in surprise. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he hung as tight as possible, even when Dovewing stopped and lay her tail on the ground, obviously waiting for him to get off. When he wouldn't, she turned her head towards him and mewed, "Redkit, could you please stop attacking my tail? It hurts a little."

Her words bringing him back to reality, Redkit mewed with shame evident in his voice, "I'm sorry." However, once he got off, his head perked up again, "Can we go to your den? We'll be good!"

Smiling, Dovewing shook her head, "No, no, we have cats still sleeping, and they'll be pretty grumpy if you wake them up. Let's just play some mossball, okay? Have you played mossball before?" When both kits shook their head, she continued, "The point of the game is to keep the ball of moss in the air, while passing it to each other. Do you think you could do it?" While the kits looked at each other in excitement, Dovewing got a ball of moss from the outside of the nursery and brought it over.

"Ready?" She mewed. As the kits nodded, she smacked it with her paw and it went straight up and towards Redkit.

Grinning, Redkit hit the ball as it went to him, but didn't see where it went. "Where is it?" He yelled, swiveling his head from side to side. Nightkit laughed loudly as the mossball landed on Redkit's head, causing him to spin around startled. Redkit looked at his laughing brother and his grinning older sister and muttered, "Not fair!"

Dovewing stifled a laugh, "Alright, send it back over!" She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Determined to make up for his hilarious mistake, Redkit smacked the mossball as hard as he could, but only sent it very low to Dovewing, but she saved it and sent it back. Eventually, they got a nice rhythm. They continued to play, and Redkit was fully focused until he saw Lilypaw step out of her den.

His eyes blinking in surprise, he ran over to Lilypaw, "Lilypaw! I thought you left!" He jumped on her back and crawled up until she was steady.

Lilypaw laughed, "Spiderleg decided to give me a day off, so I slept in. Just why are you out here?" She lightly shook herself, so that Redkit had to hang on tight to stay on.

Redkit smiled. He loved the vibration. "Dovewing brought Nightkit and I out here! Can you teach us battle moves?"

Lilypaw shook her head, "Once you're a bit older I'll teach you hunting and fighting moves, but for now, you need to grow." She carried him towards Dovewing. "Good morning," she mewed to Dovewing.

Dovewing smiled, "I hope he isn't bothering you." Nightkit was looking around the camp, silent.

Lilypaw laughed, "No, no, he isn't bothering me. He just wants to be taught battle moves."

Before Dovewing could respond, Redkit mewed, "Can I learn some? Please? I'll be fine!" His eyes pleaded for it to happen.

If wouldn't work though. "Sorry Redkit, maybe when you're a bit older," Dovewing mewed.

Sighing, Redkit jumped off of Lilypaw's back and landed on her feet, "Can we play some more?"

Dovewing nodded, "Of course!" Looking at Lilypaw, she asked, "Would you like to play, or do you have stuff to do?"

Lilypaw shook her head, "Spiderleg gave me a day off, so I'll play." She got in position to hit the mossball, and Dovewing sent it up.

_Later that day..._

"Okay, I think it's time to go back to the nursery," Dovewing mewed gently, as both kits yawned. The sun was barely beginning to fall, but Redkit and Nightkit had worked a lot more than usual.

Redkit shook his head while he yawned, "No, no, we're fine." He shook his head as if that would provide energy.

Dovewing smiled, "Go on back, I'll," she paused as another cat came in through the entrance. Looking at Lilypaw, she mewed, "Could you take them back?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran up to the cat and brushed up against him, their tails twining.

Lilypaw sighed, "Alright guys, go in." She guided them in and left.

Everyone was asleep except for Frostkit and Mudkit, who were wrestling with each other. "Your eyes opened!" Redkit exclaimed. Smiling he bounded over to them.

Frostkit jumped up and hissed at them, "Who are you? Are you trying to attack Mother?" She unsheathed her claws, which were even smaller than Redkit's, and narrowed her eyes.

Redkit laughed as Nightkit stared at them, "No, mouse-brain! I'm your brother! So is Nightkit!" He looked at Whitewing, "Oh, and by the way, her name is Whitewing, not Mother."

The suspicion in Frostkit's eyes disappeared and was replaced by joy. "Yay! Two new playmates!" She proceeded to tackle Redkit, bowling him over.

Surprised, he growled playfully and rolled around with her. However, after a few moments he jumped off and mewed, "I'm too tired. Let's play tomorrow!"

Redkit climbed into their nest and curled up with their mother Whitewing, who was still in her nap. He closed his eyes and did what kits do a lot of, sleeping.

**A/N:**

**So Navarro is fitting in pretty well, right? He seems like a annoying kitty though. **

**I'm proud of this chapter, do you guys like it?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
